


one too many

by BetweenSheetsAndRaindrops



Series: Scraps [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, a song that i love and when i heard it i thought, alcohol mentioned, ok this is a song my dudes, so now it sits on my rhack playlist :))), this is rhack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetweenSheetsAndRaindrops/pseuds/BetweenSheetsAndRaindrops
Summary: downtime, just what the doctor ordered.aka: vacation!au





	one too many

It had been... a while.

 

Okay in Rhys's defense he was just a workaholic and he couldn’t help it. Yeah, okay he could, but that was not an option at the moment. That was until Vaughn had come to get him for lunch and had passed out in the middle their conversation at some point. At least that’s what he was told by Vaughn. And so, he was pushed by his best bro to go to a check-up, which to Rhys was exaggerating things he simply needed sleep and food. According to the doctor, he needed more than that, “A week of rest will do”. A week… a damn _week_. Seven days, in which he could be working and cutting that damn stack of paperwork he had in his office. One stack that was probably growing with each day he had off.

 

So yes, it had been a while since he had some “free time”, and so he is in a club with an open bar. Downing his fourth shot of tequila he feels more relaxed. Hell, even optimistic about his night. Oh _damn_ , it was his song! When was the last time he heard it? Heard music in general?!! Fuck, maybe they were right, he needed this. Work be damn, tonight was his.

 

The bass is deep and the beat intoxicating with the help of alcohol. He top buttons of his shirt were undone, and he was feeling it tonight. The lights in the club were red and the strobe lights danced along the electric sound of the song. He could feel the heat from the people around him.

 

It was half way through the song that he felt it. A chest flushed against his back. Strong hands holding his hips at first, then roaming his chest. Rhys grinds his ass to his mysterious partner, and he feels him melt into him. A grunt of frustration is made and Rhys laughs. Rhys isn’t one for staying after one song with the same partner, but this stranger is keeping up with him and damn if he didn’t like the way those big hands held him. Curiosity gets the better of him and he turns to see his mystery man.

 

Well… hello handsome.

 

The stranger laughs deep and whispers to Rhys’s ear

 

“Hello gorgeous”

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is def a lil piece of a bigger picture
> 
> Song: Radio by Sylvan Esso


End file.
